


Bleak

by RamIsAway



Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Im going to make Stay safe a tag istg, Non-Graphic Abuse, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: Plagg really hates coming back to Adrien a mess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Everybody hates Gabriel Agreste -especially Plagg- [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700242
Comments: 25
Kudos: 330





	Bleak

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back Plagg :D

Plagg needs help.

Help from Tikki and Ladybug, but he knows telling them will reveal Adrien's identity, and if he does that then Adiren will have to give up being Chat Noir, and the Kwami knows how much that means to him.

So he cant do that.

...

He has an idea.

-

"I'm gonna be gone for a little bit, Adrien." Plagg rumbles, and the blond looks up from the book he's reading on his bed. "I cant- I cant tell you where I'll be or why, but I promise I'll be back soon- is- is that okay?"

Adrien nods quickly and flashes him a bright smile. "Of course Plagg, you dont need my permission to go anywhere." 

Plagg winces, because he has his freedom but Adrien doesn't.

-

"Master," Plagg is hesitant, and the man gives him a hard look, he assumes it's because he's not with Adrien like he should be, but this is serious, he needs to get help.

"I.. I have a question."

It seems he's surprised him, because theres a moment of silence. "What is it?" He asks, his expression softens. Plagg inhales sharply.

"I need to get Adrien help." His voice comes out soft, he bet he probably looks so defeated. "I need help from Tikki and Ladybug, but that will reveal Adrien's identity to her."

Theres another beat of silence, Fu opens his mouth, Plagg assumes to ask a question, but he continues. "He's in a lot of trouble and I can't specify why,"

- _He doesn't want to make Adrien upset-_

"But I need to tell them." Plagg sighs, glancing at Wayzz. "I know what the rule is, but can we please make an exception?"

"You know they'll be careful." He keeps talking because he's afraid that it he stops he'll get told no, and he really cant let that happen, Ladybug is his only hope. Its not like he can go to the police. "They-"

"Plagg."

The Kwami winces and shuts his mouth.

"You think this is the best thing to do?" Fu asks, theres no irritated tone in his voice, just concern.

"Yes." Plagg breathes, hoping that this means Master Fu will be okay with this. "I cant do anything else."

Master Fu nods slowly, sighing. "Very well, I will allow it." Plagg says in relief. "But, if it puts either of them in danger then I will have to take their Miraculous away."

Plagg nods once, quickly, because this has taken longer then he realized it would, and he's worried about Adrien. 

"I understand."

-

"Adrien?" Plagg calls as he zips through the wall into the boys bedroom, finding him sitting on his bed, and although he isnt crying, his eyes are puffy and his face is damp.

Plagg winces and drifts over to him, noting the bruise and cut on his cheek.

Adrien inhales sharply, eyes flicking over to the Kwami. "Plagg?.." he sounds so small and upset, it makes Plagg want to scream.

"What- what happened?" Plagg asks softly, then quickly adds, "if you're okay to talk about it of course."

Adrien doesnt say anything, and theres a long moment of silence and Plagg thinks he wont tell him. 

"I just- I just talked back after being told no, it's not a big deal- I deserved it." Plagg winced, shock almost overwhelming him.

"What?" Plagg snaps, _-Adrien winces-_ he doesnt mean to, but Adrien blaming himself for this makes him so upset. "Kid," his voice softens. "Nothing you could do would make you deserve to be hurt like that."

Adrien blinks, slowly, and Plagg distantly thinks he might be processing what he's just been told. "But it wouldnt have happened if I didn't argue."

Plagg sighs, this kid needs more help then he had realized.. "That doesnt mean you deserved it, it was not your fault." His voice is soft but firm, and Adrien only looks away from him in response.

"You didnt clean up your face." Plagg says instead of pushing, it's clear Adrien is done talking about it and there _is_ dried blood crusted on his cheek. "We should-" he startles, catching a glance at the teens arms, which have one splotchy hand shaped bruise on both, -one darker then the other- and his wrist is covered in crusted over blood as well. 

"Jesus kid- what else happened?"

Adrien looks down at his arms like he had forgotten. "Father grabbed my arms." He mumbles. "And Nathalie grabbed my wrist. It- it was my fault she cut me because I kept moving, I-I-"

_"Adrien."_

He goes silent.

"Did you tell her no, or to let go?"  
"Well- N-No- not really, she grabbed me and then I started panicking- so- so uh-" 

"She should have let go, it's not your fault in any way." Plagg sighs. 

_-He's distantly aware that he'll most likely have to keep reminding the kid of that-_

Adrien just nods mutely, and, for a moment, it seems like he wants to say something else and then decides against it. Plagg doesn't push him.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up.." He mumbles and gets Adrien to stand.

"Father is pulling me out of school."

_Oh._

And Adrien bursts into tears. It's not silent tears like it had been the last time Plagg saw him cry, he's loud and his body is shaking from the intensity of his sobs. Plagg feels his heart shatter.

"I'm sorry kid." He mumbles, curling up on his collar bone, against his neck. "I'm sorry." Because that's all he can really do right now, he doesn't want to overwhelm him by letting him know what he's been allowed to do.

- _He thinks Adrien would protest too, and he feels **bad** but he just has to get the kid **out**_ -

Adrien cries even as they clean the blood off his face and wrist. After they bandage his wrist using a first aid kit he had stiffed under the sink, in the cabinet.

He's still crying when Nathalie brings him food, not bothering to have him go sit at the table.

She doesn't look at him.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I'm posting this Opia hasnt done very well, which is kind of discouraging, but that's alright :D
> 
> As I said on Opia, if theres anything you'd like to see from this series please tell me, I'm open to suggestions! 
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing a sort of rewrite of the show? So if there's anything you'd like to see from that too I'm all ears.
> 
> Thank you for reading•°


End file.
